


sous le sol

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Injury, Flash Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Protective Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Jaken, and perhaps Sesshoumaru, never thought a human could be so fierce in protection of a demon.
Relationships: Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: September Morning Bells [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	sous le sol

There was blood under too pale fingernails, dried blood down the forehead, one eye closed tight shut. He right leg held a limp and her back felt like it was on fire.  
  
But there was no time to stop for licking wounds of her own.  
  
Lord Jaken was heavy enough in her arms, not quite deadweight, but getting there the more she dawdled on her way back to the village she had been staying at, where she thought that demon hunters or shaman with malicious intent or monks with their somber pitying looks and self-righteousness knew not to come.  
  
The Staff of Two Heads was slung across her back and weighing her down, but she wouldn't leave that either, not among the men that called themselves human, picking on Lord Jaken when Lord Sesshoumaru was off in the West tending to an issue that required a delicate touch. Not among the men Rin herself had made dead, screaming like a harpy once she'd walked into the clearing and _known_.  
  
  
  
Rin was unfazed by Kagome finding her on the doorstep and worrying first over the barely thirteen girl, as it was her instinct being around demons who were strong for so long. But Rin batted smooth, medical hands away from her own face, fingers barely gracing her closed eye; Jaken heavy in her arms as she bared her teeth and marched in to set him on the pallet.  
  
She was entirely unconcerned without her own wellbeing, with Jaken unconscious and made pointed gestures and while almost unable to remove the starling anger from her face.  
  
  
_"What are you doing--stop it!"_  
  
_The man's face, when he'd turned to look at her, had been caught in her still small hand, fingernails nothing like a demon's, but still strong, and still enough to grip into his skin like a hook as she bashed his nose, his mouth, his important parts down past her level and into sharp rocks._  
  
_She didn't see the other two men, one throwing something at her own face she didn't see until half her vision went red with blood and she had to shut it tight to resist her own panic. She barely got away from the other trying to grab her in strong hands that could have snapped her bones like bird wings._  
  
_Rin simply saw Jaken, not moving, bleeding, a basket of food she knew he didn't eat but had become accustomed to picking up for her from time to time sprawled out and ruined on the muddy grounds near the banks of the river; and she had the urge to fight._  
  
  
  
Her rage was probably small enough to fit inside a thimble and big enough to cover all of the West, which was why Lord Sesshoumaru turned up that night when the moon was high, with his own aura black as pitch and nostrils flaring at the scent of this emotion on her.  
  
His feet made no sound, his entrance just the same as he entered the hut, but she still raised her head from where she was perched beside the bed Jaken barely occupied; her still blood filthy hand wrapped gentle and strong around Jaken's tiny one.   
  
Sesshoumaru saw the sliver of a knife in her other hand hiding in her lap, saw her back straighten and her good eye strain forward into the dark, felt the way she tensed in the event that it was not him standing before her, but another human foolish enough to attempt something on Sesshoumaru's retainer, adviser and, perhaps, what Rin would call a member of her family.  
  
Rin met his eyes with her other one still swollen with blood, scuffs and bruises on her face that reminded him so much of their first meetings, when he was helpless and she tried her best for his sake; when she tried to protect him at the cost of herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a seat beside her still tense form, easing a little once the idea of danger waned in his presence, under his protection; her shoulders sulked with the weight of breath leaving her. Steady as the tide or fresh morning dew on spring grass.  
  
Rin didn't let go of Jaken's hand, wouldn't until he woke up, but she set the little knife onto a nearby table and replaced its lowly steel for her Sesshoumaru's palm; massive compared to her own, swallowing it up like a tree would cover and consume anything surrounding its roots given the chance.  
  
"Good girl."


End file.
